


That's the Man He Was

by LabRatsWhore



Series: where the dreamers lay [2]
Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bre writes sad fics, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Wakes & Funerals, bre writes shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabRatsWhore/pseuds/LabRatsWhore
Summary: “...anyone could see how much he loved her. He loved his family enough to lay down his life for them.”Marcus’ funeral.





	That's the Man He Was

**Author's Note:**

> [title from ‘What A Shame by Shinedown just like ‘the quiet sings’]
> 
> The song ‘The Dash’ by Scotty McCreery really fits for this because of how and why Marcus died, and how short his life was. *cries*
> 
> Though this is the mini-mix I listened to while I was writing it:
> 
> 1\. What A Shame- Shinedown  
> 2\. The Dash- Scotty McCreery  
> 3\. Five More Minutes- Scotty McCreery  
> 4\. I Don’t Care If You're Contagious- Pierce The Veil  
> 5\. Terrible Things- Mayday Parade

The funeral was two weeks later, just days after Breana got out of the hospital and was moved to home care. She was sleeping on the couch, because everything in her room still reminded her too much of him, and because even with the elevator, it was still hard for whoever was taking care of her to maneuver the wheelchair. Adam offered to carry her upstairs, but she burst into tears right at that moment so he was too scared of her crying to ask again.

Danny and Chase did a good enough job taking care of her without Adam, Danny and Chase tag teamed getting her dressed, because without legs, getting her dressed was more of a hassle than if she was just paralyzed. It was still another few weeks before she could start physical therapy and trying out prosthetics- Douglas had said he’d whip something up using his tech, because it was a big disability, and normal prosthetics wouldn’t cut it for bionic missions. He’d already built her high tech hearing aids.

Danny was brushing her hair, paying careful attention to all of the tangles, even if her once long and beautiful hair had been burned to her shoulders, and it had to be cut in order to look presentable with the amount that was burnt. “Are you ready to go, Bre-Bre?” He asked softly, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

“Y-yeah.” Breana whispered, leaning against Danny, careful not to smudge any of the makeup Bree has carefully placed on her face to hide the lingering bruises, and the still-healing cuts from the shrapnel, even if there would be tears later. Danny was the only one that could calm her down, now. He had been with her in the darkest hours when they were in hell together, when they thought they would die before help would come. Marcus had been the first man she trusted outside of her family, and she loved him. He loved her so much, as much as Danny, if not more, because their relationship was not forbidden, even if there circumstances were the worst of the worst, so their family would understand, as if their family wasn’t already insane

Danny carefully lifted Breana up, placing her in her wheelchair and pushing her out to the black Lexus, where he lifted her in the backseat and buckled her before folding up the wheelchair and placing it in the trunk.

Breana sighed. She loved Danny, but she could buckle herself. She could at least do that, even if she couldn’t even go to the bathroom by herself, and the onslaught of nightmares wouldn’t stop coming, just like when she was first rescued. Danny sat next to her, causing her to flinch because she still wasn’t used to her hearing aids.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Danny said just loud enough for her to hear while Bree slid in on the other side of Danny, and Donald got in the driver’s seat with Douglas in the passenger seat. Adam was riding with Leo, Chase and Tasha.

Breana didn't answer, just watching as the rain started pouring against the window when Donald rolled out of the driveway. She wanted to cry, as if she wasn’t doing enough of that, but she managed to hold it together for at least a little while, blinking tears out of her eyes.

By the time they made it to the church, which was such a short drive even if seemed so much longer because of just who the funeral procession was for. It seemed like just yesterday she and Marcus were carrying the small casket holding Mercy and Robert to their grave. That was the first time she actually knew that her children were buried, and she shared it with Marcus. But Marcus was gone. His body was burned so bad that she could only recognize his face when she and Chase had been asked to identify the body for the morgue. Either that, or they only let her see his face so that she wouldn’t know how bad his injuries were, even if it was enough to kill him.

He died so that she could live, for what? He was her everything, and she didn’t even have their children to live for since she had been barely six weeks pregnant when she got kindapped and the explosion happened.

“Hey.” Danny whispered, snapping out of her thoughts. The rain hadn’t stopped, though it had showed down to a drizzle,  so Danny was trying so hard to get her in the wheelchair without getting her wet.

Breana didn’t respond, swallowing when she saw how many people came. She didn’t think that many people would come, even though the bionics were already out to the world, there still weren’t that many people that were really friends with the Davenports.

She closed her eyes as Danny wheeled her into the church. She was was past the thought that it shouldn’t be happening. But the fact was there, if she was dead then Marcus would still be alive.

By the time the Davenports came into the church, the whole place was filled up except for the front row of pews. Chase sat next to her this time, making up for him not being in the car on the way there.

“Hey.” Chase whispered, resting his hand on her shoulder.

“Hey.” Breana whispered back, biting her lip as she watched the priest walk up to the altar.

“We are gathered here today to celebrate the life of a young man whose life was cut too short. Marcus Davenport was a wonderful friend, brother, and lover…”

Notice how they didn’t say anything about the bionics. Even with the world knowing about bionic powers, there was still a stigma around being a superhero.

“His family and friends would like to say a few words.”

Chase and Danny stood up, both of them wheeling Breana up the ramp to the podium.

Breana bit her lip. Half the people in the crowd she barely recognized,

Chase spoked first. “Ever since I first met Marcus, he was best friend. And then I found he was my brother.” His voice wavered. “Our family may not be conventional but it has a lot of love, and if Marcus was here, he would be right be Breana’s side as she heals from her injuries.”

Danny clapped Chase on the shoulder before he spoke. “I didn’t like Marcus when I first met him, because I was trying to protect my baby sister,” _and the first person I loved_ Danny thought, _but she deserved him_. “But Marcus passed the brother test fairly quickly, and anyone could see how much he loved her. He loved his family enough to lay down his life for them. That’s why I’m proud to have called him a brother and a friend.”

Danny gently rubbed Breana shoulder, lowering the microphone so it would be more level with her since she was in the wheelchair.

Up there, in front of so many people, with one noticeably missing (her mother), it finally felt like Marcus’ death was real. That it wasn’t just a bad dream, even though he had been gone for two weeks.

“Marcus. I-I didn’t know him for long, but he was the love of my life.” Breana’s voice shook as the floodgates opened, and a river of tears fell down her cheeks. “He was the first man outside of my family that I actually trusted after everything I’d been though, and I was going to marry him.”

She didn’t hear the murmurs throughout the crowd because they were too far away, after all she was barely 16. But with the life she’d lived; she may as well be dead. She survived, but she paid for it in more than blood.

“H-he- he died to save my life-” Breana’s voice cracked a final time before the sobs racked her body, and Danny grabbed her out of the wheelchair into his arms as she cried.

She almost didn’t care how many people had to see the fact that she didn’t have legs anymore. She just cared that Marcus could never hold her like this again.

Danny carried her carried her down off the altar, down the aisle, out of the chapel and into the vestibule, keeping a tight hold on her. “I got you, ok? And I’m never going to let go no matter what because you’re my sister and I love you.”

Breana sobbed into Danny’s shoulder, holding on to him. She couldn’t speak and she could barely breathe.

Danny started petting Breana’s hair, running his hands through the soft strands.

“I-I lost our babies. He died to save all of us but only I survived.” Breana sobbed, holding on tight to Danny.

“Oh, honey,” Danny whispered. “It’s not your fault. It’s not your fault that Krane wasn’t dead. Marcus wouldn’t want you to blame yourself, he wouldn’t have just let you die. None of us knew there was a bomb. Hell, I wouldn’t have let you die.”

Breana nodded, leaning her head into Danny’s shoulder while taking a shaky breath.

Danny held Breana, listing as her crying got quieter. “Are you ready to go back in now?” He asked quietly.

“Y-yeah.” Breana nodded into Danny’s shoulder.

Danny quietly carried Breana back into the chapel, meeting Chase at the front of the church and gently setting Breana down in her wheelchair before Chase covered her thighs with a blanket, and Danny sat down next to Chase.

Douglas was up at the altar. “...I wasn’t as good of dad as I should have been, and I regret it every day.”

Breana didn’t know how long she was crying, but she guessed that it was a while, because soon after Douglas spoke, everyone was filing out of the church back to the cars for the funeral procession.

This time, Bree rode with Adam, Leo, and Tasha. Danny gently slid Breana into the middle seat so she could sit between him and Chase.

The black Lexus containing the five Davenports whom had been closest to Marcus led the procession, behind the hearse that carried Marcus’ coffin.

At the cemetery, once Breana was out of the car, Bree came to stay with her, since Danny was one of the pallbearers.

Bree gently rubbed Breana’s shoulder. She didn’t even know what to say. Marcus had loved her so much, and she had only been in two failed relationships, and two failed attempts at relationships.

Bree wheeled Breana besides Danny, Chase, Donald, Douglas, and Adam carrying the casket. Since Adam had super strength, they only had five pallbearers instead of six, because it didn’t feel right for Leo or Tasha to be a pallbearer. Even if they were still family.

Breana watched as Marcus’ casket was lowered into the ground, starting to cry again as she scooped up a handful of dirt and dropped it on top of the casket, before Danny did the same.

Danny took Breana’s hand in his, holding it for a moment as they watched as each of their family members throw handfuls of dirt into the ground. He squeezed her hand, feeling her squeeze back. Both of them would miss Marcus more than anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> *cries an ocean of tears*
> 
> There is a scene with Breana and Douglas that takes place the night after the funeral, but I felt it would fit best as a separate work.


End file.
